Joon Rose
by SnuffyLives88
Summary: (Benny & Joon) One day, Sam decides to make something for Joon. Short and sweet, and chock full of darling Sam.


Hello. I'm aware that I haven't updated my other stories in near over a month, but I guess I just haven't felt inspired to do so as of late. It's either that they offend people, the jokes are stupid, or my spelling and grammar sucks. Granted, that's only 3 bad reviews, but I'm sure there's a ton of others out there who hate the stories and just don't say anything. It upsets me because now I feel like I've insulted the movies somehow. Those of you who have read my other stories and liked them, I thank you. Anyway, I felt like writing the other day, and lo-and-behold, _this_ is what came out. I wasn't going to post this on here, but I worked hard on it, and I'm proud of it. So no matter what anyone says, I like it. I have to admit, it was pretty gosh darn hard to write. I had a hard time thinking of an idea. Then I watched a couple of Charlie Chaplin movies, and an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. This story takes place during the movie, before Sam and Joon get their own place. I watched the movie about 3 times in a row while I wrote this, and now I don't have to watch it for another month or so. All righty. This is a one-shot dealio, people, so if by some miracle you like it, I'm sorry that there's no more. 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF THE MOVIE BENNY AND JOON. IF I DID, SAM WOULD BE MY HOUSEKEEPER/HUSBAND. BUT SINCE HE'S NOT, I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET BY.

I call this piece of work "JOON ROSE." Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A warm summer breeze drifted in through the open window, cause the silver doorknobs that hung from the ceiling to gently bump into one another. The action created a soft noise that sounded almost like wind chimes. In the center of the cluttered room was an easel which had a blank white canvas sitting on it. The empty canvas was surrounded by many others like it, each full of vibrant color and beauty.

Sam sat on the couch, staring down the empty canvas with an expression of utmost concentration etched on his gentle features. He needed to paint something beautiful and unique; a painting he could be proud to give to Joon. He had woken up that morning wanting to give Joon something that would convey how special she was to him. He couldn't do it in words, for there were no words to describe how Sam felt for Joon. It wasn't plain love, it was the strongest kind of love in all the world. Sam had never been very good with words, anyway. He knew Joon loved paintings, and so a painting was what he would make her.

He stood up and paced around the room a couple of times, twirling his cane. He wanted to take everything Joon was and combine it into one piece of art. In Sam's eyes, Joon was anything and everything that was good. To combine all of that into a single painting was going to be challenging. However, Sam was going to try his hardest; only for Joon. An idea began to creep into Sam's head, and he smiled. He knew exactly what would portray Joon's beauty and innocence on paper. After tossing his hat and cane onto the old couch, he rolled up his sleeves and picked up a jar of red paint. He took a deep breath as he dipped his finger gently into the paint and traced it across the canvas.

Over an hour later, Joon came in from her garden. The first thing she noticed was the eerie quiet. Usually at this time of day Sam would be cleaning the house, and he wasn't the quietest of sorts when it came to that. 

"Joon?" Sam's soft voice came from within the painting room.

Joon followed his voice to the room and found Sam standing in front of an easel, his hands and clothes covered in paint. She gave him a quizzical look as he moved to the side, allowing her to see what he'd made. Joon's eyes lit up instantaneously and a small gasp of amazement escaped her when she got a full view of Sam's masterpiece. In the center of the canvas was a single, red rose. It was tilted to the side and a bit smudged, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. Underneath of it, written in yellow paint, was her name. She approached the painting slowly, enabling herself to get a better look at it. She didn't dare touch it; it was still wet and fragile.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked quietly, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other while his hands were clasped together behind his back.

Joon turned to him, smiling in earnest joy. "I love it." Never in her life had anyone made her something like this.

Sam's nervousness melted away and he stepped closer to Joon. "It's a 'Joon rose.'" That was the name he'd come up with while he had been creating it.

"It's beautiful." Joon threw her arms around Sam and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Sam was over-joyed. Never in his life had anyone truly appreciated something he'd made for them. "Wow," he whispered as a thought occurred to him.

"What?"

"I didn't know I could paint like that."

Joon's smile ceased to fade as she took Sam's hand and they sat on the couch to admire his work. Theirs was a love un-matched by any other. It was as lovely as a rose and as warm as a summer breeze. The only word that came close to describing it was 'perfect,' but then again, the love Sam and Joon felt for each other couldn't be described in simple words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that was the shortest thing I've ever written. I wonder how watching Charlie Chaplin movies inspired me to write that. I guess it was because of his movie City Lights, with the blind girl and the flower. That was a sweet movie...*sigh* If you can find it in your hearts to tell me what you thought, I'd be much obliged.


End file.
